Brijan Tours
Brijan Tours is a bus and coach company based in Curdridge, Hampshire, England, It operates a number of local bus services (including a busy route in Southampton), as well as providing a range of vehicles for private hire services that extend as far as Europe. Brijan was widely reported in the newspapers in the area, after one of its drivers was found to be driving nearly twice over the legal alcohol level, while on duty on service 7. The driver was banned from driving for 16 months and instantly sacked by Brijan Tours.Daily Echo - "Bus driver banned for drink driving" History Brijan was set up 20 years ago by Brian Botley and his spouse Jan Botley, with the safety and comfort of passengers being their main concern.Brijan - "Welcome to Brijan Tours" Services Bus routes Brijan Tours operate seven bus services, three starting from Bishop's Waltham. The 61, 607 and S1 Services are operated purely commercially, the five others are operated with support from Hampshire County Council Brijan - "Bus services" Coaches /Plaxton Premiere coach.]] Private hire Brijan offer a range of vehicles on their private hire services. Coaches can be hired for domestic UK trips, or longer continental services to Europe. There are coaches with various seating capacities. The company offers a variety of options on the vehicles.Brijan - "Coach Hire" Excursions and holidays Brijan also run excursions and holidays to a variety of places.Brijan - "Excursions"Brijan - "Holidays" Rail replacement Some of the fleet are often used on rail replacement work, running between stations when work is being done on the railway lines. This is often done in conjunction with other operators. Maintenance In their depot, Brijan also have an MOT test centre, which is open for the general public to book cars and other small vehicles into. It also serves other bus companies fleets.Brijan - "Maintenance" Fleet /Plaxton Pointer bus in service in Southampton on route 7.]] Brijan operate a variety of buses and coaches, old and new, from different manufacturers. Most common in the fleet are Dennis Dart buses and Volvo coaches. A fleet list can be seen on the company website.Brijan - "Enthusiasts" (Fleet List) Incidents In September 2006 a school bus operated by Brijan collided with a JCB lorry in Winchester, injuring 20 schoolchildren. The driver of the bus was banned from driving for three months and fined £300, while the JCB driver was also fined £200.School bus driver banned after crash with digger (From This is Hampshire) On January 25, 2008, Brijan was reported in the newspapers after one of its drivers was found to be driving over the legal alcohol limit. The driver was Peter Coe, he was banned from driving for 16 months and fined £115 plus £70 costs. Brijan sacked him instantly after the incident and before the court case. The incident took place while Coe was driving service 7 towards Bishop's Waltham. After Brijan received reports of erratic driving, they ordered Coe back to the depot, where the police were called. Coe was found to be nearly twice over the legal limits, at 62 micrograms in 100 millilitres of breath, the legal maximum being 35. Coe's defence said that he had been suffering a lot of stress through his job and after the death of his father. See also *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom *Bluestar (bus company) *First Hampshire & Dorset *Solent Blue Line *Stagecoach in Hampshire *Velvet (bus company) References External links *Company website Category:Bus operators in Hampshire